Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Vorgestelltes Wiki: Marvel-Filme Wiki
700px|center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis So sehr sich hippe Indie-Fans auch bemühen mögen – vor Kinofilmen, die auf Marvel-Comics basieren, gibt es seit Jahren kein Entkommen. Es sind zu viele und die meisten sind außerdem einfach zu gut. Längst begeistern die Blockbuster nicht mehr nur durch visuelle Bombastik, sondern schöpfen auch das Potenzial der interessanten und minutiös durchdachten Vorlagenfiguren und ihren Geschichten aus. Seit Beginn des Cinematic Universe ist man als Fan quasi gezwungen, sich jeden der Filme anzuschauen, um nichts zu verpassen, da mittlerweile die Schicksale vieler Helden miteinander verbunden sind. "Geniales Marketingkonzept" sagen die einen, "finanzielle Ausbeute" die anderen - in jedem Fall können wir sicher sein, dass uns die Comic-Helden im Kino noch lange erhalten bleiben werden und es immer mehr Infos zu dokumentieren gibt. Und genau das haben sich die fleißigen Mitarbeiter des Marvel-Filme Wikis zur Aufgabe gemacht. ''' Geschichte 200px|rightDie große Fanbase war der Grund, wieso ich mir das Thema Marvel für mein allererstes Wiki-Projekt ausgesucht habe. Während im englischsprachigen Bereich von Wikia das Marvel-Wiki zu den größten Communities überhaupt zählt, musste ich erstaunt feststellen, dass es auf deutsch noch nichts vergleichbares bei Wikia gab. Da ich mich mit den Comics nicht auskannte, beschloss ich, mich zunächst auf die Filme zu konzentrieren und gründete mein erstes Wiki. Wie wahrscheinlich die meisten Anfänger nachvollziehen können, brauchte ich für alles zehn mal so lange wie jetzt, aber das Thema eignete sich perfekt, um so einiges über Struktur, Kategorien, Vorlagen und Design zu lernen. Ich legte Seiten für alle bisher existierenden Filme an und konzentrierte mich besonders auf Infos und Charaktere von Marvel's The Avengers, weil der Film gerade im Kino angelaufen war und mit seinem gobalen Einspielergebnis von über einer Milliarde US-Dollar den Hype um die Comic-Verfilmungen noch steigerte. Anschließend war und bin ich nur noch sporadisch aktiv. Zum Glück haben sich zwei engagierte Admins gefunden, die das Projekt übernommen und sehr viel Arbeit investiert haben. In diesem Sinne gebe ich nach einem kurzen Abschnitt, das Wort an die beiden ab. Zahlen und Fakten 250px|rightSeit das Wiki am '''14.05.2012 gegründet wurde, sind die Pageviews ziemlich kontinuierlich gestiegen, wenn auch zunächst relativ verhalten. Besonders in diesem Jahr hat das Wiki aber einen großen Schub gekriegt, von durchschnittlich 40.000 Pageviews pro Monat auf 170.000 Seitenaufrufe im März. An den knapp 400 Artikeln arbeiten momentan 27 aktive Benutzer. Worte der Admins Captain Schlabberhose 150px|rightIch heiße Captain Schlabberhose und bin seit dem 12. Juni 2012 bei Wikia aktiv, da mein Bruder, Wienin93, mich bat, ihm ein wenig im Valve Wiki auszuhelfen. Damals war ich noch unter dem Namen "Digger aka KackTV" unterwegs. Einige Monate später stieß ich auf das Marvel-Filme Wiki. Da ich schon immer ein großer Fan von Marvel-Filmen war und dadurch zum Marvel Cinematic Universe zurückfand, dachte ich mir, dass ich in diesem Wiki aushelfen könnte. Als ich anfing, hatte das Wiki um die 50 Seiten und ich half sozusagen von der ersten Stunde an, es aufzubauen. In kürzester Zeit machte mich Spinelli zum Administrator. Seitdem verbringe ich einen großen Teil meiner Freizeit damit, neue Artikel zu verfassen, andere zu verbessern und Neuigkeiten zu sammeln. Des Weiteren werde ich von anderen Nutzern zu Rate gezogen, wenn sie nicht weiter wissen, oder streite mich mit meinem Co-Admin Dr.Who herum, was Spinelli des öfteren zur Weißglut bringt... :D '' Dr.Who1997 150px|right''Ich bin seit dem 4. Mai 2013 im Marvel-Filme Wiki aktiv, allerdings bin ich schon Monate zuvor auf das Wiki gestoßen. Als großer Fan von Marvel-Filmen habe ich damals auf der Suche nach Infos zu Iron Man 3 das Wiki entdeckt. Ich musste allerdings feststellen, dass das Wiki noch wenige Seiten hatte und ausbaufähig war. Als ich dann auch noch herausfand, dass es außer Spinelli313 und Captain Schlabberhose keine (!) aktiven Nutzer gab, habe ich beschlossen, selbst etwas zum Wiki beizutragen. Relativ früh hatte ich Interesse daran, Administrator zu werden, und nachdem ich einen Monat lang Seiten ausgebaut und erstellt habe, bekam ich den Admin-Status. Inzwischen hat das Wiki 386 Seiten, was für nur drei dauerhaft aktive und mehrere nur kurzzeitig aktive Nutzer eine Mammutleistung ist. Im Chat ist bei uns eigentlich nie etwas los, dies spiegelt sich darin wieder, dass wir uns eigentlich kaum vorher absprechen und einfach drauflos bearbeiten, was uns aber bis jetzt in keiner Weise im Weg war. Natürlich läuft das ganz ohne Kommunikation und Absprache auch nicht ab. Bei größeren Änderungen besprechen wir meistens per Nachricht oder Blog-Beitrag, ob wir diese Änderungen durchführen oder nicht. Da es im Wiki zum Beispiel auch einige Comic-Seiten gibt, haben wir mal darüber nachgedacht aus dem Marvel-Filme Wiki ein Marvel Wiki zu machen, also auch Inhalte aus den Comics hinzuzufügen. Diese Idee setzten wir dann doch nicht um, da keiner von uns sich mit den Comics auskennt, sondern nur Film-Wissen hat. Die meisten anderen Blog-Beiträge sind eher dazu da uns auf dem Laufenden zu halten was Marvel Filme angeht. Ich persönlich würde es toll finden, wenn wir mehr aktive Nutzer hätten, da es so viele Marvel-Filme, noch viel mehr Marvel-Charaktere und somit tonnenweise Informationen gibt, mit denen wir das Wiki füttern können :D Ich hoffe, diese sehr persönliche Ausgabe der vorgestellten Wikis hat euch gefallen und ihr denkt an uns, wenn ihr euch aktuell Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger oder The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro im Kino anschaut und mehr über die Helden erfahren wollt. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikis